


The Panel, The Plan and The Elevator

by angelsam2310



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, freewood - Fandom
Genre: AH panel, Blow Jobs, Elevators, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, fantasies, shower scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsam2310/pseuds/angelsam2310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunters head to a panel in New York City, everyone knowing Ryan's secret, except for the person it is about... Gavin. What happens in New York? Does Ryan get a chance to put his plan in action?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Gavin walked into the Achievement Hunter office that morning, the conversation, or more like the argument ceased. He looked around and everyone was looking at him. A few seconds passed and everyone turned back to facing their computer screens, but Ryan’s gaze lingered on Gavin as he had a quizzical look on his face.

“Wot you guys talking about?” Gavin asked as he turned on all his equipment. He looked at each person, each giving him a small shrug, until he got to Ryan, and those blue eyes looked back.

“We were discussing some stuff about the panel in New York in two weeks,” was all he said, before turning back to his set up, ready for a let’s play. Gavin just simply gave a mumbled, ‘Oh ok,’ before getting back to his computer. He could tell the others were looking at each other behind his back, but he decided to ignore it, trying to focus on the let’s play.

The GTA video they were trying to film, wasn’t working for Gav; he kept crashing his bike and dying on impact. On about the eleventh death, Ryan drove up to Gav when he spawned, and they drove together to the airport, to get the Cargo Bob. He heard Ray snicker, and Jack let out an almost inaudible whistle, but he still heard it and turned to look at Ryan out of the corner of his eye.

He could see the man concentrating on his driving, his blue eyes staring intently at the screen, brow slightly furrowed. Feeling the gaze upon him, he looked up at Gav and he saw a blush creep up Ryan’s cheeks before averting his eyes back to his screen, to see that Ryan had crashed the car and they were now upside down. Gavin let out a giggle before composing himself and getting out of the flipped vehicle.

 

The rest of the let’s play went smoothly, well as smoothly as they normally go. Ray was sniping everyone at the end and it turned into a deathmatch. Gavin and Ryan had teamed up at some point and took out Ray with a chopper, killing themselves in the process of course (Gav was flying). They stopped recording and saved their footage for editing later. Geoff and Jack left the room for meetings and Ray had gone to the kitchen to get some coffee which Michael left for a moment later. Gavin had opened up the let’s build Geoff and he did the previous night to begin editing and he could hear Ryan pack up behind him.

Gavin would never admit this out loud, but he had a thing for the older man behind him. His blue eyes were kind and caring, and turned dark when he went mad. His strong arms had embraced him on more than one occasion, mostly when he was missing England, and Gav just loved the way he gave him his half smile, it could turn any bad day into a great one. He wish he had to courage to tell him this, but the older man would never love him, he was straight, well Gav was pretty sure he was. He let out a sigh, and felt a hand on his shoulder, “You alright Gav?” his deep voice full of care and curiosity.

“Yeah, just have to finish this for upload tomorrow,” he turned to face Ryan, who was closer than expected and looked up into his eyes, which were looking down into his. He could feel Ryan’s breath on his cheek and felt his face flush as Ryan chuckled at the response. He stood up straight and went back to packing up the equipment.

Just then Ray walked into the room followed closely by Michael. Ray stopped and stared between Gavin and Ryan and the Brit could see disappointment flood his face. Michael right behind Ray just shook his head as he passed Ryan and he gave a shrug. Ray sat at his desk, coffee in hand and swung around on his chair before pulling Michael over and whispering in his ear. Whatever Ray said, made Michael laugh as he tried to cover his mouth and look at Gavin, who was still blushing and facing into the room, rather than his computer.

“Wot’s so funny Micoo?” Gavin asked turning towards his two Lads. Michael just grinned at Gavin, “nothing, my boi,” he said before turning back to his computer. Gavin looked at Ray who shook his head. Giving up on getting information he turned back to edit the video when there was a noise behind him and Ryan giving off curses.

“Need some help there Ryan?” Gavin offered turning back around to see he had dropped some of the equipment. “Thanks Gav,” he said, handing him the screen and Xbox. Gavin held them as Ryan disassembled the microphone and put them back where they needed to go, before leading Gavin out of the room and down the hall.

Gavin carried the heavy stuff while Ryan carried the wires and controller back to his desk in the warehouse. “I don’t know why you don’t just get your own desk in the office, Ryan,” Gavin told him as he placed the equipment on Ryan’s desk, “then you would always be there in the office, with me,” he whispered, but loud enough for Ryan to hear. Gav shut his mouth after realising what he said and the blush on his face was evident from miles away (Miles can confirm this, who happened to be standing across from Lindsay talking to her about some game).

“There’s not enough room,” Ryan replied, smirking a little at the comment Gav whispered. He looked over and saw Gav was red faced and looking at the floor, it was quite cute.

Ryan loved the way Gavin would blush when he was around and how his green eyes seemed to always seek him out. He loved the way he spoke, his accent and the little made up words he would say. Ryan loved Gavin, and if he was good at reading people, which he is, he knew the Brit had feelings for him too. Now just a way to show Gavin his feelings for him…

Ryan had the perfect plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The panel had come quicker than expected, and the Achievement Hunters were all waiting at the airport for their flight to New York. Gavin was jumping up and down with excitement, annoying the hell out of Michael, who tried to calm him down, then giving up completely when nothing worked. Their flight was called and the six men were on the plane taking their seats for take-off. They had managed to get all six seats across the row and the Lads sat on one side, while the Gents were on the other, with Ray at the window, Michael in the middle and Gavin on the aisle seat, so he could stretch his legs out down the aisle. The opposite side had Jack at the window, Geoff in the middle and Ryan on the aisle, because well... what the hell, they could get some entertainment outta the flight.

Though that plan backfired, when Gavin slept the whole flight.

Gavin always found planes comfortable, was always able to fall asleep, no matter how short or long the flight. He guessed flying to and from England so often did it for him. As soon as the wheels left the ground, Gavin was gone. Yeah sure he was super hyped for the panel, but he had been up late the previous night unable to sleep, so he did it here, and well it was no different to home.

_Gav was in a room, a hotel room he was sure. He could see the door with the fire escape plan on the back and the little closet for suitcases behind it. There was a large room and a door at the end leading to a smaller room, the bathroom Gavin guessed. The back wall which the bed faced, was three large windows, floor to ceiling letting Gavin take in the city lights and the sunset silhouetting the buildings around. Gavin walked over to the bed and sat down at the end, almost sinking into the soft covers. The coverlet felt soft and the colour was a bright blue, almost icy and it matched the blue walls and ice blue features of the room. Gavin heard footsteps coming from the bathroom, and looked up to see bright blue eyes, looking intently at him. Gavin looked back at Ryan, a strong urge to reach out and grab him and hold him close. Ryan looked at Gavin hungrily and took a step forward, then another and another, and before Gav knew it, Ryan was right in front of him. Gavin took the initiative and reached out and pulled Ryan to him, the Gent bringing his lips to Gavin’s soft ones. Gavin leaned into the kiss, parting his lips, so Ryan could snake his tongue in, a moan escaping the Brit’s throat. Ryan pulled Gavin closer, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths and battling for dominance. Gavin could feel Ryan’s erection through his jeans, and grinded into it, eliciting a moan from the Gent. They pulled away for air leaning their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Ryan tugged on the Brit’s shirt and he stripped it off, Gav quickly pulling off Ryan’s shirt. Their mouths were connected once again, and Ryan pushed the Lad slightly, falling on top of Gavin on the bed. Ryan left Gav’s mouth and trailed kisses down his neck to his collar bone, where he began to suck and lick and leave a dark bruise. Gavin pulled him back to his mouth, ever so conscious of the tightness in his jeans, pressing against Ryan. Gav bucked his hips up into Ryan, who took the hint, and started grinding on Gav, bringing moans and sighs of his name bubbling from the Brit’s mouth. Ryan’s hands trailed down Gavin’s chest, exploring every inch of his body, before he got to his jeans. He cupped his hand over Gavin’s bulge and started palming him through his jeans. Gavin’s grip on Ryan’s hips tightened, effectively pulling him closer, and harder into the contact he needed. Ryan slowly undid Gavin’s jeans, teasing him and slowly pulling his zipper down. Gavin pulled away from Ryan’s mouth to take sharp intakes of breath as Ryan began to tease him through his boxers. Not forgetting Ryan, Gav tried to undo Ryan’s jeans, but was swatted away from the older man. Ryan took Gavin’s jeans off in one fluid motion, his following suit. The Gent placed each of his hands on either side of Gavin’s head and leaned down to bring his mouth to the Lad’s, heated and lust filled kisses. Gavin bucked up into Ryan’s bulge but Ryan moved his left hand to hold Gav’s waist in place. He began to grind against Gavin, getting harder and faster with each thrust. Ryan’s mouth was back on Gavin’s neck as the Brit almost screamed his name, “Ryyya-AH-n…”_

Gavin felt his shoulder being shaken and he opened his eyes, to see Michael looking at him. He suddenly remembered where he was and what he had just dreamt and sat bolt upright, startling the others. Gavin knew he talked in his sleep, and he had hoped the others hadn’t heard him. “Were you dreaming Gav?” Michael asked, sitting back in his seat. He looked at all five of them, lingering on Ryan a second longer before turning back to Michael. “Uhhh, yeah. Why? What did I say?” he asked slightly panicked, Ray just snickered and went back to his DS. He looked at Michael and he shrugged before putting his headphones back on. Gavin felt his face flush as he could see Ryan looking at him, like he knew something. Gavin turned towards Ryan; face still flushed and asked him what he said. “Oh nothing,” Ryan replied, “just something about someone,” was all he said. Gavin relaxed a bit, but still felt paranoid. ‘ _Of course the guys would tell you what you said, if you had said anything Gav, you silly sausage_ ’ he thought.

The plane began its decent into New York shortly after that. Gavin was the first of the guys off the plane and he waited for them at the gate, taking his phone out and turning it on. The guys all grouped around Gav making sure everyone was right to go, they headed off to collect their luggage. As Gavin started to follow the Gents with Ray to his right, he felt a brush against his hand and looked to see Ryan walk past. His hand still tingled where he had touched it, and he couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face.

After the gang had collected their bags, they waited outside for a taxi, passing and stopping for a few fans who were waiting too. One of them asked about Mavin and Ryan’s eyes turned a shade darker, Gavin had noticed, before turning back to their bright colour again. ‘ _Can’t be jealousy. He’s not jealous of some stupid fan made name about him and Micoo right?_ ’ Gavin thought as they all piled into the taxi to their hotel.

Ryan couldn’t get the comment out of his head though. ‘ _Mavin!? What are the fans thinking?!_ ’


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel they were staying at was the same one the panel was being held at. As the taxi stopped at the front doors, Gavin flung the door open, jumping out of the car and taking in the sight, like a little child would. The other Lads piled out followed by the Gents who were chuckling at Gavin’s childlike behaviour. Once all the suitcases were out of the taxi, the Lads practically ran inside, leaving the Gents to carry all the bags. Geoff left Jack in charge of the Lads and Ryan as he went to check them in.

Geoff walked back over, with six keycards in his hand and led the gang to the elevators to go up to the sixteenth floor. They all crammed into the elevator, everything just fitting as Ray pushed the button for ‘16’. The ride up was uneventful, and when they all heard the ‘ding’ to signal they have arrived, they all stumbled out and walked down the hall to the right, to their rooms. They had the three rooms at the end of the hall, all with a double bed, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Geoff started handing out keys to the ‘couples’ staying together. “Michael and Ray, you have 16E,” Geoff handed them their keys and they unlocked their room and entered, saying goodbye to the others. “Jack, you and I have 16C,” he said as he handed Jack his key, and see him disappear into the room behind him. “And Gavin and Ryan,” Geoff handed them their keys, “you have room 16D,” he said, almost with a snicker. Gavin took his key from Geoff and unlocked his and Ryan’s room, letting the Gent in first. “Why thank you, such a Gentleman,” Ryan cooed, receiving a blush from Gavin as he closed the door.

Gavin took a moment to take in the room. There was a large open space with a lounge area set up and a large flat screen TV at one end, and a dining room table with four chairs at the other. The kitchen was to the right of the dining room and there was a balcony beyond the kitchen and dining room. The door to the bedroom was between the lounge and dining area, and Gavin walked in, picking the side of the bed closer to the large open windows, allowing a cool breeze in the room. The small ensuite bathroom just had the basics, nothing really special, though he did notice the colourful tiles in the room. He walked back into the bedroom, and dumped his bag on the bed, beginning to unpack. He looked up expecting to see Ryan unpacking too, but he wasn’t there and after walking back into the lounge, he saw the Gent on the large balcony, looking out at the city.

“Not the best view, ‘ey?” the Brit asked, walking out and standing next to the older man. Ryan didn’t turn to face Gavin, just kept looking at New York. “I don’t think it could get any better,” he replied, his lips curving up on one side. Gavin turned towards him, puzzled.  “Sure it can, I mean a beach or country side would be better than steel structures, right?” Ryan turned to face Gavin, staring down at him, “depends what you’re looking at,” Ryan replied, winking at Gavin before walking back inside, leaving Gavin staring after him, not moving.

‘ _Did he just_ WINK _at me?! is he… is he trying to hint at something?_ ’ Gavin thought as he watched Ryan walk back inside. He turned back to look out at the city again, closing his eyes and imagining Ryan sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around his torso, but of course it didn’t happen. Gavin let out an sigh and followed Ryan back into the room, wishing he had the guts to tell the man how he feels.

Gavin could hear the shower running, and knew the Gent was getting ready for dinner. He went to see how his Lads were doing. Michael answered the door, letting the fellow Lad inside. The room was a mirror image of his and Ryan’s room, and Gavin followed Michael to the balcony, where Ray was lounging on one of the chairs. “Hey Ray, look who popped over,” Michael called out, causing Ray to turn around. “Hey Vav,” Ray said, looking the Lad up and down, “wow, you clean up good,” he laughed, followed my Michael, leaving a very confused Gavin. “Wot you mean?” this only caused the fellow Lads to laugh harder, Michael holding his sides and Ray tearing up. “Aww come on Gav, you can’t be serious. We all know,” Ray got out between breaths. Gavin just looked even more confused, which caused Ray and Michael to sigh and look at each other, having stopped laughing.

“Ahhh… shit,” the Lads heard a yell from next door, followed by swearing. They looked at each other in confusion and followed the sound, to Ryan and Gav’s door. The Brit opened the door and walked into the bedroom followed by the Lads. He knocked on the bathroom door, not receiving an answer he called out, “Ryan? Are you ok?” Gav sounded worried, but he tried to keep it down. “Gav? Yeah, yeah I’m ok,” Ryan answered, “just… ahh… slipped,” he continued, “think you could come in and… uhhh… help me up?” he said quietly. Gav knew Ryan wouldn’t ask for help unless he really needed it. He turned towards Michael and Ray would were backing away slowly out of the bedroom, “We should go get ready, see you later,” they just turned and ran from the apartment, leaving Gavin alone, with a possibly naked Ryan. Gav was nervous, when he opened the door, hoping he wasn’t naked, but at the same time, wishing he was. He wasn’t, well not completely, he had pulled a towel over his junk and Gav was slightly disappointed. Ryan was sitting against the shower screen, hand on his hip as if in pain. He looked up at Gav and gave a nervous laugh, “eyy, here’s my saviour,” he smiled at Gav who walked over to him, his face reddening. “Wot happened?” Gavin asked pulling Ryan up and supporting him. Ryan wrapped his left arm around him, Gavin wrapping his right arm around his waist, leading Ryan to the bedroom. Gavin let him down gently and sat down beside him, not letting go of his waist. “I got out of the shower and… slipped. On my way down, I hit my hip against the basin and it hurt to stand up,” Ryan looked at Gavin, showing him a bruise slowly forming on his hip. Gavin looked up in the Gent’s eyes, and ruffled his hair, “awww, you silly sausage. Slipping on water,” he giggled, turning away.

When he turned back, Ryan was closer than he expected, he could smell the soap he used. Gavin stared into Ryan’s eyes, and he stared back. They were only centimetres apart, all he had to do was lean in slightly, and their lips would connect. Ryan took in a deep breath, and looked between Gav’s eyes and lips, as if trying to decide to kiss him or not.

There was a sharp knock at the door, the two men pulling apart quickly. Ryan threw on jeans and went to answer the door, leaving Gavin breathing heavily, over what was about to happen, and his mind racing. ‘ _Did Ryan… was he going to_ KISS _him?!_ ’ Gavin didn’t know what to do, so he got up in a daze and got changed into something clean for dinner, not having the energy or clear thoughts to have a shower before dinner.

Ryan walked back into the room, and Gavin looked up, slowly coming back to reality. “They’re waiting for us, wanting to look around a bit before dinner,” Ryan simply said, as if the events that just happened, didn’t actually happen. Gavin simply nodded, not quite trusting his voice, and pulled on shoes and ran his fingers through his hair. He watched Ryan walk to his bag, still shirtless, and pick up a shirt to put on and button up. Gavin took in his torso, his muscles and how good he looked with an open button shirt. Ryan noticed his staring and blushed turning away, walking out of the room, buttoning it up, with a red faced Gavin following. The two men gathered with the others outside, and were met with raised eyebrows and snickers.

“What took you guys so long?” Geoff asked, followed by more snickers. Gavin looked at Ray and Michael, who were giving him innocent smiles. “Gav, had to help me outta the shower,” Ryan replied, which only increased the snickering, and a wolf whistle from Jack, which caused Gavin’s face to go bright red. “Right, well then, let’s go lovebirds,” Michael spoke up, receiving a shocked face from Gav. They all walked to the elevator, Gavin walking with Ray and Michael, followed by Ryan and Jack closely behind. The elevator arrived and all six men piled in, Michael hitting ‘G’ on the panel.

When they got to the ground floor, they walked out of the hotel and down the street. Gavin linked arms with Ray and Michael and the Lads were skipping down the street, towards Times Square to look at the famous Square and the place the famous Christmas Tree is placed every year. The Gents followed behind, not skipping, but laughing at their fellow Lads and came up behind them when they had stopped to admire their surroundings.

Gavin had let go of the Lads and walked around gazing up at everything. He closed his eyes and imagined Ryan and him here at Christmas, looking at the lights on the tree and the snow falling. They could dance in the snow, and kiss in front of the tree, drink hot chocolates and hold each other close in the middle of the square, erasing everyone around them, and just imagining they were alone with the lights, the snow and the magic.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lads and Gents explored the street of New York City for an hour or so, then decided it was time to have dinner. Ray, being from New York, knew a great restaurant not far from where they were staying. They got a booth in the corner, kind of private, and more quiet than the main area. Geoff, Jack and Michael had one side of the booth, Michael squished into the corner, and the other three were on the other side, Gavin stuck in the middle of the two men. The waiter brought menus to the table and took their drink orders, as Ray started a conversation with Geoff, and Michael and Jack were arguing over who was the better gamer (Michael was winning). Ryan and Gavin were sitting next to each other silently, both men thinking of what would have happened at the hotel.

Ryan placed his hand between his and Gavin’s leg casually under the table, and Gav turned to look at him with a puzzled look, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Ryan only gave Gavin a small smile, which made the Lad’s heart beat faster. Geoff must have looked over then, ‘cause he called out to them, “Oi, what’s going on there?” he asked the two, whos’ heads snapped up at the sound. Everyone was looking at the pair, and silence fell over the table. Gavin was speechless and Ryan, well he didn’t quite know what to say. The waiter had perfect timing though, as he brought the table’s drinks over, breaking the silence and dropping the topic.

 

Food was ordered and eaten. No one mentioned or brought up the situation fromearlier, and the gang had a nice night out. Geoff paid the bill, on the company’s card, and they began walking back to the hotel, slightly drunk, but nothing they couldn’t handle. Once back on their floor, the gang split and went to their rooms.

Michael and Ray crashed almost immediately, worn out from the day’s events, and the prospect of having to get up early for the panel the next day. Geoff and Jack stayed up a bit, getting ready for the panel and making sure everything was organised, maybe a few drinks were mixed in there. Gavin had walked straight to the bathroom, after entering the apartment, to have a shower as he missed his earlier. He stood under the warm water for a good ten minutes, thinking about someone, and maybe a bit too hard.

Gavin closed his eyes, the usual scenario coming to surface when he was in the shower.

_Gavin was in the shower alone, just standing under the water, when he heard the bathroom door open. The shower screen was opened and someone walked in behind him. When Gavin turned around, Ryan was there pulling him to himself, he placed his lips on Ryan’s. soft and warm, and ever so loving. He slipped his tongue in after Ryan gave him permission, snaking his tongue around in a battle for dominance. Ryan ran his nails up and down Gavin’s back, scratching him, but not causing him pain. Gavin grabbed onto Ryan’s waist tightly, both men pressed up against each other, no space between. The men’s growing erections became very noticeable, and Gavin ground his hips against Ryan, a groan escaping the older man’s lips. Ryan pulled away from Gavin’s lips to suck on his neck and leave little love bite everywhere, so everyone could see. Ryan turned Gavin around, pressing him up against the tiled wall, pressing his body into his back. He began teasing Gavin’s hole, pushing one finger in, stretching him, before putting another, and then a third, curling the finger to stretch him. when Ryan knew he was ready, he placed his tip in and letting Gavin get use to the feeling, before pushing all the way in._

_Gavin was breathing heavily, just wanting Ryan to fuck him. Ryan complied, moving in and out, slowly at first, before gaining speed and hardness. Gavin’s own erection was throbbing, wanting contact, which Ryan gave, wrapping his hand around it and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Gavin was moaning Ryan’s name, eyes squeezed shut in pure pleasure, as he was fucked in his shower. Ryan had Gavin’s neck between his teeth, leaving a dark bruise on the collarbone. Both men were reaching their climax, Ryan thrusting up against Gavin’s prostate, Gavin’s knees weak. If it weren’t for Ryan holding his hip tightly, he would have collapsed. Ryan thrust a few more times, then went over the edge with a, “Ga-AH-vin,” emptying himself into Gavin, causing Gavin to follow him, pure pleasure coursing through him. “Rya-AH-n! oh g-OH-d, RYA-AH-N!” Gavin yelled as he orgasmed, Ryan still rubbing his hand up and down Gav’s shaft through his orgasm. Ryan took out his dick and turned Gavin back around, pulling him into a deep kiss, as their post orgasm haze died down. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together, still a bit dazed, but as they looked into each other’s eyes, Ryan whispered, “I love you Gavin.” Gavin smiled up at Ryan, as he replied, “I love you too, Rye-bread.”_

Knocking on the door, brought Gavin back, he turned the water off, after cleaning up his mess. He threw on some boxers and a ‘Mark Nutt’ t-shirt before walking back into the bedroom. Ryan was sitting on the edge of the bed, in just boxers, on his phone. When Gavin walked out, he looked up at Gavin and stood up walking over the Lad. Gavin didn’t know what he was going to do, he thought maybe he was going to kiss him, ‘ _God I hope he does, I really want to know if it’s like I imagine_ ’. Ryan walked right up to him and stared down into his eyes for a few seconds before walking past the Brit and into the bathroom, closing the door. Gavin, disappointed, walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers, slipping under them and snuggling down, so just his hair was visible.

Ryan walked out of the bathroom to see Gavin snuggled in bed and walked over to his own side, turning the light off and getting under the covers too. He turned on his side to face Gavin and saw the Lad, facing him and looking up at him under his lashes, making him look so adorable. Gavin moved closer to the Gent, and slipped under the covers more, Ryan only seeing his hair. He smiled at Gavin, though he couldn’t see it. “Night Gav,” he whispered to the head of hair. Gavin peeked up from under the covers, his green eyes illuminated in the dark room. “Night Ry,” he whispered back, muffled a bit from the covers.

The Lad fell asleep before the Gent, exhausted after a long day. Ryan just lay there listening to the other man’s breathing, it was calming. He relaxed looking over at Gavin, and curled up against him, pulling him to himself, and resting his head on top of the Brit’s, finally with his love, even if the other didn’t know it yet.

Gavin felt Ryan curl up around him and place his head on his own. He loved how warm Ryan was, and curled up tighter to the man, nuzzling his cheek against the older man’s chest. Both men were smiling, sleeping peacefully and stayed like that all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin awoke to sunlight streaming in through the windows, shining in his eyes. He closed his eyes again, the sun too bright, and tried to roll over, but was stopped. He realised him and Ryan had their arms around each other, Gavin snug against Ryan’s chest. He tried to wriggle out of the grip, but Ryan only pulled him tighter. He gave up quickly, just relaxing in his arms, memorising this moment.

The movements had woken Ryan, who gave a mumbled, “Good morning Gav,” nuzzling his cheek against Gavin’s hair before realising what he was doing. He pulled away quickly, releasing Gavin, but lingered a moment with his hand on Gavin’s waist. Gavin turned over to face Ryan and looked up at him with a smile, “Morning, Ry,” he replied, a chirp in his voice. Ryan smiled back and watched as Gavin got up and walked into the bathroom.

Gavin washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror, noticing his messy bed-hair, he ran his fingers through it trying to set it right, but it still stuck up everywhere. He walked out of the bathroom, and saw Ryan changing into jeans and pulling on a ‘King Ryan’ shirt, getting ready for the panel. Gav walked over to look at his clothes and chose a dark pair of skinny’s and a ‘Slow Mo Guys’ shirt, pulling off his shirt from the night before.

Ryan couldn’t help but notice Gavin’s body as he stared at the Brit getting changed. Gavin became aware of the staring and blushed profusely, looking up at the Gent who had turned away, his cheeks pink.

Once they were changed, they met with the others outside to head down to the restaurant for breakfast. “Morning Lads,” Gavin called out heading over to where Michael and Ray were seated waiting for the lift. “Morning boi,” Michael replied, ruffing Gavin’s hair. “Morning Vav,” Ray replied, smiling up at the Brit, looking between him and Ryan, “sleep well?” he asked, wriggling his eyebrows. “Yeah, bed’s comfy,” Gav replied, looking at Ryan out of the corner of his eye, and smiling to himself. This did not go unnoticed to Ray who winked at Gavin, “I know what you mean,” looking between Gav and Ryan. Gavin only shook his head and laughed with the Lads.

The elevator arrived then, all six men piling inside, talking about the panel and what to expect. They arrived at the lobby, walking around the corner to the restaurant. They got a table on the deck outside, overlooking the pool and garden. They ordered coffees and tea and looked at the menus, trying to decide what to have.

The Lads sitting on one side of the table, were betting on how long it was going to take for Jack to notice he was looking at the drinks menu, and not the actual menu. “I’d say 5 minutes,” Michael whispered to the Lads, grinning behind the menu wall they had set up, so the others couldn’t see or hear them. “Nah, I’m going with 40 seconds,” Ray replied, peeking over the top, to see Geoff look at him, puzzled. Gavin didn’t reply, he was peaking at Ryan from around the menu, who was sitting across from him. The Gent would glance at him every now and again, and the Brit would look down, his cheeks reddening. “OI, Gav,” his head snapped up to face Michael and Ray, who were both looking at him. “How long do you think?” Gavin thought for a bit, then said the first thing that came to mind, “Two and a half,” he simply replied, before going back to glancing at Ryan.

“Where’s all the food? I can only find drinks,” Jack exclaimed, causing the table to burst into laughter and Ray punch his fist in the air. “Yes! I win,“ he turned to Michael and Gavin, a smirk appearing on his face. The two sighed in defeat and looked at Ray, slightly scared of what he was going to do to them. Geoff had handed Jack the proper menu by then, and had turned towards the Lads. “What’s going on?” he asked, puzzlement and humour filling his face. “We had bet on how long it would take Jack to notice he had the wrong menu, and the winner got to give each loser a task that they had to do,” Ray replied, smirking again at the other Lads, “I won, so I get to tell these idiots to do something,” he winked at Ryan, who looked down then up at Gavin through his lashes, unseen from the Brit, who was still looking at Ray. “What you gonna get them to do?” Ryan asked, causing Gavin’s head to turn to him at the sound of his voice. “You’ll see,” Ray simply said. The conversation was dropped when the waiter came to take their order.

All through breakfast, Gavin was worried about what Ray would make him do, thinking of all the possibilities that the Lad could ask of him. ‘ _It’s not like he’ll tell you to do anything dangerous, this is Ray you’re talking about Gav. But embarrassing, yeah it’ll be that_ ’ he looked at Ryan, who was staring at him with amusement. “Wot?” Gavin asked Ryan, who simply shook his head and turned back to the conversation the other four were having. Gavin could see Ryan glance his way though, all through breakfast, causing his heart to beat faster at the prospect of Ray asking him to do something to Ryan.

After they all finished breakfast, Geoff went to pay and they headed back up to their rooms, to get stuff for the panel. The elevator ride up was filled with laughter over what Ray would ask of Gavin and Michael. The Lad wouldn’t even hint at what he was planning, and when he got to his room, he raced inside to ‘set up’ his plan. The others just laughed and shook their heads, except Gav and Michael, who looked at each other, with worried faces. ‘ _This can’t be good_ ’ Gavin thought. They all parted their ways and Gavin followed Ryan into their room, collapsing on the bed, which they never made. He through his arm over his eyes and thought of all the possibilities that could course through Ray’s mind. He felt the bed move as Ryan lay down next to the Brit, coming closer to Gav. He peaked at the Gent through his fingers and saw him on his side looking at Gavin a smile on his face. “You worried about what Ray’s gonna ask?” Ryan asked, his voice deep with amusement. Gavin shook his head, uncovering his face and looked up at Ryan. “It won’t be that bad, this is Ray we’re talking about,” Ryan simply said, patting Gavin’s shoulder. “Come on we should get ready for the panel, Geoff would be angry if we were late,” Ryan got up but when Gavin didn’t move, his walked around to Gavin’s side of the bed and looked down at him.

“You hear me Gav?” he asked, mischief in his voice. Gavin nodded, but kept lying there, a smile on his face. “I’m gonna have to make you get up then, huh?” Ryan asked, a smirk appearing on his lips. Gavin swallowed hard and look intently at the Gent, challenging him. “Ok then Gav, you’ve been warned,” Ryan basically pounced on Gavin and started tickling him, making Gavin squirm and kick his legs around. Ryan grabbed a hold of his legs, but Gavin was rolling around, trying to get Ryan to stop tickling him. “Ryan, please… please stop,” Gavin got out between giggles. Ryan only tickled him more, causing Gav to squirm, falling off the bed, pulling the older man down with him. they landed with Gavin on his back, and Ryan on top of him, legs on either side of Gavin’s hips and hands on either side of his head, breaking his fall from crushing the Brit. Gavin looked up at Ryan, who was still smirking at him, going back to tickling the Brit. Gavin was laughing harder and Ryan wouldn’t stop. The Lad became aware of the growing bulge in his pants, and tried to get the Gent off him, before Ryan noticed. “Ryan, ok I’m up, please stop,” he tried, but it was no use. “Ryan,” he said a bit louder, strangled a bit, as the older man pressed down harder on his crotch, causing his voice to crack. Ryan stopped what he was doing, realising what was going on and got up off the Brit. The Gent sat beside the Brit, watching as Gavin sat up and looked at Ryan. Both men were blushing and not saying anything, both jumping when there was a loud knocking at the door.

“What the fuck are you two doing in there, we gotta go,” Geoff’s voice ringing through the apartment. The two men looked at each other sheepishly, then got up and walked to the door, opening it to see four faces staring at them. Gavin became painfully aware, that both men looked dishevelled and his pants were tight around his crotch. Ray was the first to speak up, “Looks like you two just–“

“Shut up Ray,” Ryan interjected, “Gavin wouldn’t get up so I had to force him.” The others snickered, causing Gavin’s face to redden even more. “Mmhmm, and how did you do that?” Jack asked, looking between the two. “He tickled me and we fell outta bed,” Gavin replied, causing everyone to shut up, looking between the two then at each other. Geoff broke the silence, “We should get going then,” he said, leading the rest of the guys to the elevator and down to the lobby.

Geoff went to the front desk to get the key to the function room they were using, and then led the gang to the large room, to set up for their panel. The Lads were in charge of setting up the area where they were sitting, and the Gents were setting up the computers and connecting them to the projector.

Gavin couldn’t get thoughts of Ryan out of his head, and the fact he now knew how Ryan made him feel. It could get awkward between then now, especially since Ryan got off him, and didn’t return the feeling. ‘ _He doesn’t feel the same Gav. Come on you must stop kidding yourself_ ’.

Gavin couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eye, leaving the room, giving the excuse that he left his phone in his room. Ryan knew Gavin had his phone, as he had put it in his pocket after picking it up off the table in the room. Wondering why Gavin had lied, he followed the Brit out saying he had the key and Gavin left his in his room, though he hadn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan saw Gavin get in the elevator, and ran to catch the same one, getting in just before the doors closed. Gavin looked up at him, his eyes a slight red, though no more tears escaped. “What’s wrong Gav?” Ryan asked, concern filling his voice. He took a step closer to the Lad, placing an arm around his shoulder. Gavin leaned into the touch, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “Nothing’s wrong. Just got some dust in my eye,” he replied into Ryan’s neck. Ryan ran his hand up and down Gavin’s arm, sighing. “I know there’s something wrong, you have your phone. Why you going to the room?” Gavin just looked up at Ryan, who’s arm was still around him. Ryan’s face was full of concern, thinking something was wrong. ‘ _He_ does _care about me. he does have feelings for me._ ’ Gavin told himself, giving himself the courage to lean in and bring his lips to Ryan’s.

Ryan was taken back for a second, before leaning into the kiss and kissing Gavin back. Ryan turned so he faced Gavin front on and pulled the Lad into a tight hug, never breaking the kiss.

Gavin’s heart was pounding and his head was ecstatic, as he felt Ryan’s lips on his own. he couldn’t believe he had the courage to make the first move, smiling into the kiss as he pulled Ryan’s neck, bringing him closer. The two pulled apart, breathing heavily and leaning their foreheads together. “Wow,” Gavin began, “that was better than I imagined.” He giggled kissing Ryan again. “You mean, you’ve imagined us kissing,” Ryan asked, playing along. Gavin just brought his lips back to Ryan’s, both men smiling. “Of course, you sausage, haven’t you?” Gavin asked, pulling away for a second. “Well sure,” Ryan answered, “but it wasn’t only kissing.” He winked at Gavin who’s face turn bright red.

Suddenly, the elevator lights flickered, and soon went out altogether, the lift stopping between floors 10 and 11. Gavin moved closer to Ryan, holding him tight, Ryan just wrapping his arms around the Brit, comforting him. “Scared of the dark Gav?” he joked, but feeling the Brit start to shake, he started to rub circles in his back trying to calm him. “No-o-o-o,” Gavin stuttered, “The ele-evator, could fa-a-ll,” he squeezed his eyes shut, remembering a movie he had seen with Geoff. Ryan kissed Gavin’s forehead, which calmed the Brit a bit, “It’s not gonna fall Gav,” his voice soothing, “you’re safe.” Gavin looked up at Ryan, the emergency lights illuminating his worried eyes.

Ryan lowered himself to the ground, bringing Gavin down with him, leaning against the hard wall and Gavin leaning against his chest. “You know Gav,” Ryan started, Gavin looking up at him, “There’s something we could do to pass the time, while they try to rescue us,” he winked at Gavin, which brought a smile to the Brit’s lips. “Yeah?” Gavin asked, “What might that be?” Ryan only chuckled, leaning down to bring his mouth to Gavin’s.

Ryan connected their lips together, slipping his tongue in Gavin’s mouth, exploring it. Gavin brought his own tongue to action, battling for dominance while searching Ryan’s mouth. The Gent pulled Gav into his lap, so the Brit was straddling him. His arms snaked up Gavin’s back, under his shirt, his nails creating goose bumps up the Brit’s back. Ryan broke the kiss to remove Gavin’s shirt, taking in his body in the dim light. Gavin brought his lips back to Ryan’s, continuing where they left off.

Gavin felt the bulge in his and Ryan’s pant, and whined at the restriction. Ryan giggled in the kiss and unzipped Gavin’s jeans. Gavin broke the kiss this time, to remove Ryan’s shirt and throw in the corner with his own. The older man had begun to palm the Lad through his boxers, a moan escaping Gavin’s throat. Gavin undid Ryan’s jeans quickly, before the Gent pushed his hands away.

Ryan left Gavin’s mouth and trailed kissed down his neck, sucking on his collarbone, leaving a dark purple bruise, for everyone to see. Gavin’s erection was straining against his boxers, Ryan slipping a hand under the band and slipping them and Gavin’s jeans off, fluently. Ryan grabbed Gavin’s waist pushing him down onto the floor and climbed on top of him, pulling his own jeans and boxers off. His legs sat on either side of the Brit’s and their mouths were connected again, in a lust filled kiss. Ryan ground his hips against Gavin’s eliciting a moan of pleasure from Gavin. The Brit’s hands were wrapped around the older man’s torso, pulling him closer, but when Ryan ground again, he moved his hands to grab onto the floor.

Ryan left Gavin’s mouth and trailed kisses down his body, nipping skin on the way down. He paused at the base of Gavin’s cock, and glanced up at the Brit who had his eyes squeezed shut in pure pleasure. Ryan took Gavin in his mouth, licking his shaft from base to tip, causing the Brit to moan loudly. He began to bob his head up and down, flicking his tongue over the tip. “Ry-YAH-an,” the Brit moaned, his hands grabbing the Gent’s hair. Ryan smiled as he quickened his pace, licking up the shaft and flicking his tongue over the tip. His own throbbing, with the lack of attention, he wrapped his hand around the base and stroked up and down, in time with his bobbing.

Both men were moaning as they neared their climax. “Rya-AH-n, I’m gonna…” Gavin warned, before he spilled his contents down Ryan’s throat, who swallowed and continue to suck through the orgasm, Gavin shuddering in his post orgasmic haze. Ryan needed a few more pumps, but Gavin grabbed his hand and replaced it with own. He brought his lips to the Gent’s, tasting himself on Ryan’s lips. Gavin continued a bit slower than Ryan had been doing, but quickened the pace, Ryan thrusting into his hand and moaning. He felt himself about to climax, as he pulled away from the Brit’s mouth. “Ga-AH-vin. OH G-OH-d,” Ryan moaned, “Ga-AH-vi-I-n!” Ryan yelled as he spilled all over Gavin’s hand and his stomach. Gavin kept pumping through the orgasm, as they brought their lips together, kissing gently, lovingly.

Both men sat up, Gavin crawling into Ryan’s lap and resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. “Wow, that was…” Gavin started not knowing how to continue. “Mmhmm,” was all Ryan said, kissing Gavin’s head. They laid like that for a few minutes before getting changed and trying to clean up. They got most of it, but the next people to use the elevator, are gonna get a huge surprise.

Ryan stood back up, pulling Gavin up with him, lacing their fingers together. “You never told me what was wrong before,” Ryan stated, looking at Gavin. The Lad smiled up at the Gent, kissing his cheek. “It’s stupid,” was all he said. Ryan shook his head, ruffing Gavin’s hair, “Just tell me.” Gavin looked down at the floor, before mumbling, “I thought you didn’t like me,” looking up at Ryan’s face, expecting him to laugh, instead he gave Gavin his famous half smile. “Why would you think that, love?” he replied, bringing a smile to Gavin’s features at the nickname. “You got off me earlier, when you felt me…” he mumbled, causing Ryan to pull him closer and kiss him. “Ahh, yeah… about that,” Ryan started, Gavin snapping his head up, curious, “I didn’t think it was the right time, to… you know, ‘cause the panel and having to meet the guys so soon,” Ryan finished, which brought laughter from the Brit. “I am a silly sausage,” he got out between giggles, causing Ryan to giggle with him. “Yeah, but you’re _MY_ silly sausage,” Ryan whispered, bringing his lips, once again to Gavin’s.


	7. Chapter 7

About ten minutes later, the lights came back on in the elevator and the motor started up again. Ryan and Gavin pulled apart, smiling at each other, the elevator continuing up to their floor. They walked into their apartment, cleaning themselves off properly, before heading back down to the panel.

The elevator ride down wasn’t as exciting as the one up, but they never let go of each other, until the doors opened to the ground floor, deciding to keep this a secret until after the panel. Their fingers were interlocked, only separating as they entered the room slowly filling with the audience. They walked up to the stage area, meeting curious eyes as they took their seats, on the end. Gavin couldn’t erase the smile on his lips, which was matching Ryan’s smile on his own. the last twenty minutes replaying in Gavin’s head, as he glanced at Ryan, who was returning the gazes. “What happened to you two?” Ray whispered, “We were going to send a search party out for you two,” Michael continued, as he leaned around Ray to join in the conversation. “The elevator stopped working,” Ryan answered, receiving worried expressions from the two Lads, “we were trapped for about twenty minutes.” The others nodded, asking if they were ok. “We’re toppers,” Gavin chimed, “being stuck in an elevator with this guy isn’t that bad,” he continued, turning to Ryan and winking, causing the Gent to flush red. Michael and Ray looked at each other, knowing smiles on their faces.

It was at this time, the audience had stopped entering the room, the seats almost full. Gavin looked out at the crowd and felt Ryan’s hand squeeze his leg under the table. The Brit casually placed his hand on Ryan’s while the others looked away, entwining their fingers. “What’s up guys?” Geoff started, holding his microphone and looking out at the crowd, “Welcome to the Achievement Hunter panel.” There was a round of applause and loud cheers throughout the room. “Right I think we should get people up for questions, so there’s not a mad rush later,” Jack was speaking to Geoff, who nodded and told those who wanted to ask something to line up at the back.

Ryan never let go of Gavin’s hand, rubbing circles in his palm. Gavin glanced at the Gent who gave him his half smile, sending Gavin’s heart fluttering. No matter what had happened between them, that smile always made his heart flutter. Geoff started talking about their let’s plays and how they’re a bit back-logged, so there are a few they’ve filmed which they’ve been unable to release.

About 20 minutes into the panel, Ray spoke up. “Hey Geoff,” Geoff looked at him, a knowing look coming over his features, “I have something to say,” Ray continued. He had stood up at this point and looked out at the audience, “So guys, at breakfast this morning, Jack was an idiot and was reading the drinks menu looking for food. The Lads and I bet on how long it would take him to notice and the winner would get to tell the losers to do anything they wanted,” he paused and looked at Gavin and Michael, who hung his head, “I wish to do that now, with you guys!” The audience laughed and cheered, looking forward to some Ray entertainment. “Michael, Gavin, could you please stand up,” Ray asked, the two Lads looked up him before standing up, Gavin dropping Ryan’s hand, reluctantly.

The crowd grew silent as Ray pulled something out of his pocket. Gavin looked down and groaned, he saw Ray holding two dice, ‘Dirty Dice’, he knew as a fan had sent them to Ray. Ray gave one die to Gavin and one to Michael. “You two have to roll them, and do whatever they say,” he told them, a snicker coming from the crowd. Gavin looked down at his die. He had the actions, and knew Michael had the body part one. He read through what they could end up doing; Suck, Lick, Kiss, Stroke, Blow, and, Random.

Michael was the first to role, but Ray told them to do it together. They both rolled the dice, not wanting to see what they would have to do. Ray picked them up and read out what was showing, well trying to between giggles. “Suck…” he began, trying not to laugh, “neck,” he finished, as Michael and Gavin flushed red. “Ok, you guys. Michael you gotta suck Gavin’s neck, and Gav, you gotta  do the same to Michael,” the audience cheered, and they could hear yells of “MAVIN!” ring through the room.

Michael looked at Gavin, taking in a deep breath, “Ok, you go first, just get it over with,” Michael said, showing Gavin his neck. Gavin took a step toward Michael, the crowd silent as cameras were recording and flashes were going off. Gavin looked in Michael’s eyes slightly afraid of what was going to happen. His eyes flickered to look at Ray behind Michael, his mischievous grin, and dark eyes, almost menacing. He gave a nod and Gav looked back at Michael.

He took In a breath and placed his lips on Michael’s neck and began to suck. Both men shut their eyes, Gavin nipping his teeth leaving a bruise in his wake. Michael tasted musky, quite nice, though he loved Ryan; he had had feelings for Michael in the past, though when Michael got engaged to Lindsay, he knew it would never happen. Gavin heard a moan escape Michael’s lips and pulled off to look at his handy work. there was a deep purple mark at the base of Michael’s neck much to the enjoyment of Ray and the Gents. The crowd was still going wild with the cameras, but they were still silent.

“Ok Gav, your turn,” Michael simply said, fixing his shirt. Gavin turned slightly and saw Ryan out of the corner of his eye; he was glaring up at Michael, his hands clenched into a fist, knuckles white. He turned back to see Michael pulling down his shirt, to get to his neck easily. He stopped and Gavin saw his face scrunch up in confusion, “Gav?” he asked, causing Gavin to try and look at his neck, “What’s this?” Michael pointed to Gavin’s neck, Ray and the Two Gents walking over to see what Michael was talking about. Gavin realised what they must be talking about, his eyes widening, as the memory of Ryan sucking on his neck in the elevator, came back. “What happened to your neck Gav?” Geoff asked, humour laced in his voice. Gavin didn’t know what to say so he just shrugged, “Dunno, tripped earlier and must have hit it against the door frame,” he lied. The others knew he was lying but continued anyway. “You fucking idiot,” Geoff exclaimed, “Michael just do it on the other side,” he continued.

Michael looked up at Gav, who gave him a nod to continue. Gavin closed his eyes, feeling Michael press his lips against his neck and began to suck. Michael snaked his tongue out and nipped at the skin, a deep bruise beginning to form. Michael’s hands were on the Brit’s hips, to steady himself, but he pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed together. Gavin could feel Michael’s bulge pressing into his own, not realising till now how much Michael had turned him on. A moan escaped his throat, no matter how hard he tried to supress it and could feel Michael’s lips curve up in a smile. Michael pulled away, looking up at Gavin and gave him a huge grin, “You taste good,” he said before turning to Ray who pressed stop on the camera. Gavin’s cheeks flushed at the comment, and his lips curled up at the corner, as he looked at Michael, who was still facing Ray.

Ray pressed stop on the camera and nodded at Michael’s question, “Mavin’s gone canon!” he yelled into the microphone causing the crowd to cheer and go wild.

Gavin sat back down, rubbing his neck where Michael’s lips had just been. He felt Ryan move closer to him, and turned to see him move his chair closer. Ryan placed a hand on Gavin’s knee, squeezing it, and Gavin placed a hand on it, patting his hand then lacing their fingers.

The others sat down then, beginning the questions from the audience. Ryan swapped from his left to his right hand holding Gavin’s and threw his other arm around Gavin casually, so he could face the rest of the guys. Gavin couldn’t help but lean into the touch, and Ryan started to rub circles in his shoulder.

An hour or so later, the room was empty of the audience and the guys were packing up the panel for the flight home tomorrow. Gavin and Ryan were unplugging the laptops on the bench, sneaking in a kiss or two, when they thought the others weren’t looking. They didn’t do a very good job.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ahh, so that’s who gave you the love bite,” Ray called out, causing Gavin and Ryan to jump apart, both turning bright red at having been caught. The other three walked over to the where the commotion was happening, standing around the two as they looked at each other and the group around them. “So…” Jack began, “you finally put your plan into action Ryan,” he said, Gavin looking at him confused. “Wot plan?” Gavin asked, to no one in particular but wanting Ryan to explain. The Gent looked at him apologetically, “Well, I had asked Geoff to put us together in the room and when he asked why, I had to explain to him, and the others, why,” Ryan looked at Gavin and saw him thinking about something, “Is that wot you guys were talking about the other week?” Gav asked. Ryan just nodded, bringing a smile to Gavin’s face. “Well, good plan,” Gav said, walking over to Ryan, bringing their lips together.

The others had gone back to packing things up, leaving the couple to themselves. “Yeah, it was, but I didn’t get to complete it,” Ryan whispered to Gavin, who looked at him puzzled. “The plan really was, that tonight, after the panel and dinner and all that, we’d be out on the balcony and when the timing was right, I would move in on you,” Ryan told Gavin, pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled away, Gavin was smiling like a child on Christmas Day, “Awww, sorry I ruined your plan Ry,” he laughed, grabbing the Gents hand. Ryan just laughed and shook his head at the Brit, “Yeah,” he leaned in to whisper to Gavin, “but the elevator was so much better,” he winked at Gav who blushed and then both turned back to packing up.

After everything was packed up, Geoff took everyone out for dinner. The walk to the restaurant was long, as they walked through the parklands, taking in the scenery. Ryan and Gavin were walking hand in hand, behind everyone else, enjoying the romantic stroll. “Hurry up you two,” Ray called out, “we’re hungry,” Gavin and Ryan looked at each other, rolling their eyes and giggling at the others, who had stopped to wait for them.

“Sorry guys,” Ryan said, catching up to the others, “Gav fell over, and can’t walk properly,” was his reply to Ray. “Hey,” Gavin interjected, “don’t blame me for this,” he told Ryan, “you’re the one who couldn’t keep his mouth off mine.” Ryan turned to Gav, a cheeky look on his face. The others all rolled their eyes and sighed. “ _I_ couldn’t keep _my_ mouth to myself, eyy?” Ryan leaned in close to Gavin, who swallowed hard, slightly afraid of what Ryan was gonna do. Ryan moved his lips to right in front of Gavin’s, grazing them slightly, teasing the man. Gavin knew what Ryan was doing, and tried to play along, but the Gent’s teasing was too much, and he brought his lips to Ryan’s, closing the gap. He could feel Ryan smile, and chuckle at having won the challenge. Gavin could hear the others behind him, making puking noises and Ray whisper, “Get a room!” before they broke apart, and joined the guys.

Diner was filled of teasing, alcohol and laughter, the guys having gotten use to Ryan and Gavin’s spontaneous make out sessions, well as use to as they could. It was close to 11 o’clock when they got back to the hotel, having taken a taxi from the restaurant, too drunk to walk back. When the elevator arrived, the men stumbled in, Ray hitting the button for their floor. Gavin was leaning up against Ryan, facing the rest of the guys, and he looked up to see Ryan staring at the floor. “What’s up Ry?” Gavin asked, a slight slur in his voice. Ryan looked at Gavin, a smirk on his face, “They clean up good here,” he said, Gavin slightly confused before it dawned on him. Blushing and giggling, Ray was curious, “What’s going on over there Gav?” Ray asked, humour in his voice. Gavin shut up then, turning a bright red, the others pausing their conversation to look at the couple. “Well, let’s just say, this was the elevator Gav and I were stuck in for twenty minutes today,” Ryan answered, smirking at the group. Realisation dawned on the others as they pulled disgusted faces, Geoff and Jack groaning.

Michael and Ray shuffled away from two, as if the further they got from them, the ‘cleaner’ they felt. Ryan and Gavin were chuckling at their friends’ reactions, bringing their lips together in a long kiss. The elevator stopped at their floor, causing the two to break the kiss and leave with the others, well they walked out, the others practically ran.

Closing their apartment door behind them, Ryan pulled Gavin into a kiss, placing his hands on the Brit’s waist, deepening the kiss. He pushed the Lad up against the wall, Gavin running his hands through Ryan’s hair. The two broke for air, leaning their foreheads together, breathing heavy. “Bedroom,” Ryan breathed out, between breaths. He tugged the Brit with him to the bedroom, bringing their lips back together.

Gavin undid Ryan’s jeans, trying to pull them off, without breaking the kiss. Ryan broke it, to help the Brit remove their jeans, both men standing in their boxers and t-shirts. Gavin pulled the Gent with him to the bed, falling down and pulling the man on top of him. Ryan had hold of Gavin’s waist, under his shirt, snaking it up and off the Brit. Gavin slipped his tongue in Ryan’s mouth, exploring every inch before Ryan broke it to remove his own shirt.

The thin fabric of the men's boxers were straining against their erections, searching for the friction they desperately needed. Ryan ground his hips against Gavin’s, bringing a moan to the Brit’s mouth, Ryan eating it up. Gavin ran his hands up and down Ryan’s back, scratching him, causing the Gent to groan in pleasure, grinding against the Brit. Ryan slid his hands down Gavin’s torso, resting on his stomach, just above the band of his boxers. Gavin bucked up at the touch, Ryan bringing his other hand to hold Gavin’s hips. The Gent slipped his fingers beneath the band, teasing him, then slid the cloth off altogether.

Ryan sat up, his legs on either side of Gavin’s, straddling him. He lent down and placed a kiss on the Brit’s lips, before getting off him altogether. Gavin moaned at the loss of contact, causing Ryan to chuckle, “I’m just grabbing some things,” Ryan told Gav, grabbing stuff from his suitcase. He placed the contents on the bedside table, coming back to Gavin and kissing his forehead. Gavin leant up to look at what Ryan had grabbed, seeing a bottle and a foil packet, and smiled up at the Gent. Leaning up to reach his lips, he pulled Ryan into a kiss, the Gent rolling him over and breaking it.

Ryan grabbed the bottle and opened it, squeezing some lube onto his fingers before throwing the bottle down on the bed. He placed one finger around Gavin’s hole, his other hand holding his waist. He Gently put one finger in, stretching Gavin as he went. The Brit moaned at the touch, bucking up into Ryan’s hand. The Gent added a second finger, continuing to stretch Gavin, before adding a third. Ryan curled his fingers, finding Gavin’s sweet spot, receiving a groan from the Brit Ryan leant down and kissed the back of Gavin’s neck, leaning more into the touch, teasing him more.

“Quit teasing Ryan,” Gavin mumbled through moans, “just f-UH-uck me already.” Ryan chuckled, placing a kiss to Gav’s neck. He took his fingers out of Gavin, reaching for the packet, opening it and slipping it on. Ryan grabbed for the lube again, putting more on his hand before chucking on the floor, not needing it anymore. He stroked his dick, preparing it before lining up with Gavin’s hole.

He Gently entered Gavin, letting the Brit get use to him, before moving in more. Once he was all the way in, Ryan lent down placing his lips on Gav’s neck, kissing him. He grabbed onto the Brit’s waist, to hold him, stopping him from bucking up into the touch. “You ready Gav?” Ryan whispered in the Brit’s ear. Gavin just nodded, moaning at the Gent’s voice in his ear.

Ryan started slow, pulling almost all the way out, then all the way in, receiving groans of his name from the man under him. He began to pick up the pace, pulling out and slamming back in, not quite at the right angle. Gavin tried to move, so Ryan would hit his sweet spot, but the Gent was having none of that, wanting to tease the Brit more.

Gavin’s cock was throbbing, wanting attention. Gavin moved his hand so he could rub himself, but Ryan batted him away, placing his own hand over it. He stroked Gavin in time to his thrusts, both men groaning each other’s names. “Ry-AH-an!” Gavin moaned out, as Ryan hit his prostate, over and over. “Mmmm, Gav-I-in,” Ryan moaned as he felt himself close to climax. Gavin could feel the heat pool in his belly, warning him he was close to climax. “Ryan, I’m gonna-”

“Don’t you dare,” Ryan told him, pulling himself out of Gavin. Gavin whined at the lost contact, before Ryan flipped him over onto his back, replacing his dick in Gavin. Gavin pulled Ryan down connecting their lips, as Ryan continued where he left off. He slammed into Gavin’s prostate repeatedly, nearing climax. He stroked Gavin harder, the same rate he was thrusting, the Brit moaning, close to climax. “RY-AH-N!” Gavin screamed, finally over the edge, spilling all over Ryan’s hand and their stomach. Ryan stoked him through his orgasm, before he came. “GA-AH-VIN!” Ryan moaned, as he came in Gavin, filling him with his contents.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Ryan pulled out and removing the condom, tying it and throwing it in the bin beside the bed. He collapsed next to Gavin, pulling him in for a kiss, coming down from their orgasmic haze. Gavin rested his head on the Gent’s chest, hearing his heart beat fast, slowly decreasing. Ryan turned on his side, looking into Gavin’s eyes and placing a kiss to his forehead, “I love you Gavin,” Ryan whispered, kissing the Brit's forehead. “I love you too, Ryan,” Gavin whispered back, nuzzling his cheek against the Gent’s chest, kissing his neck. Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin tighter, pulling him closer. He could feel the Lad’s breathing slow and calm, signalling he was sleeping. “I’ll be yours forever,” he whispered, before slowly sinking into slumber, the best sleep both men had ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

Gavin awoke in Ryan’s arms for the second time in two days, memories if last night flooding back. He smiled to himself, wriggling around so he lay on Ryan, kissing his cheek. Ryan stirred, chuckling at the Brit's way if waking him. "Mornin' love," Gav breathed bringing Ryan’s lips to his, "sleep well?" Ryan sat up slightly, looking at Gavin’s adorable face. "Mmhmm, the best," he replied smiling up at the Brit, "did you?" Gavin giggle as Ryan kissed his neck, his stubble tickling his chin. "Never had a better one," he replied, leaning down again, to press his lips to the Gent's. "Why don’t we get room service, stay in bed for breakfast," Ryan asked sitting up and pulling Gavin into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "What a perfect idea," Gavin purred, linking his arms around the Gents neck.

Ryan reached for the phone, dialling the number for room service. "Hello, can I please order one lot of pancakes, waffles and toast with spreads, a double shot latte and a cup of tea, English Breakfast thanks," Ryan told the person on the other end. He hung the phone up after their order was made, Gav getting up to use the bathroom. Ryan pulled on boxers. So he wasn’t surprising the waiter when they arrived.

Ryan texted Geoff, letting him know that Gav and him won’t be joining the others for breakfast, saying they were having theirs in bed. Geoff replied saying he didn’t need to know details, just hoping they didn’t plan on staying the rest of the day in there. Ryan was laughing when Gav got out of the bathroom, asking what was so funny. "Geoff," was all Ryan said, grin giggling at the response.

Twenty minutes after ordering, their food was delivered, both men back in bed with three trays in front of them. Gavin ate almost all of the pancakes at once, only slowing down 'cause Ryan stole some off his fork, giving the Brit and innocent smile. "Mmmmm, they are so good," Ryan mumbled through a mouth full of food. Gavin was glaring at Ryan, at having stolen his food, a smirk appearing on his face as a plan formed.

Gavin lent in and connected their lips together, Ryan kissing back, still eating his pancakes. The Lad slowly slipped his tongue in, trying to take his food back. Ryan tried battling him, but Gavin was determined, and won, taking back half of what Ryan stole. Both men finished eating the pancakes, grinning at each other. "They taste better now," Gavin smirked, winking at Ryan. The Gent only chuckled pulling him in for a proper kiss.

Both men finished eating and cleaned up the room, packing their things for the flight home. After everything was packed, they brought their bags to the front room, just in time as there was a knock at the door. Gavin answered it, Geoff walking in, and looking around. "Huh, still all in one piece," he turned to Ryan and Gav, "well done guys for not destroying the apartment." he chuckled, Ryan and Gavin blushing at Geoff’s remark. "Come on guys," Jack said as he walked in the door, "we gotta check out." All four exited the apartment, Ryan and Gavin trailing their bags behind. Michael and Ray looked up as the two came out, jumping up and running to Gavin, "Eyy, you’re not a virgin anymore!" Ray joked, patting the Lad on his back. Gavin flushed bright red, looking at Ryan begging him to save him. "No he's not anymore," he chuckled, playing along with Ray, receiving a pouting look from the Brit.

"Do you two know how loud you are," Michael called out, both men blushing red at the comment, "it’s a wonder the whole building doesn’t know," Michael laughed along with the others, Ryan and Gavin looking at each other, their blushing faces causing the two to giggle.

All six men headed down to the lobby to check out. After leaving their bags in hotel storage for the day, they headed out to wander around the city, Ray being their guide. The men checked out the view of the Empire State Building, taking in the city. The Lads ran off, causing a muck somewhere, the Gents chasing after them, at a leisurely pace. Gavin’s giggling found it’s way to Ryan’s ears, who sought it out, finding the Lads looking through the binoculars on the wall. Gavin walked over to Ryan bringing his head down for a kiss, and then pulling him towards the Lads.

The day passed by quickly, the guys having a good last day in New York. They ran into a few fans, who noticed Ryan and Gavin holding hands. They had promised to keep it a secret until the two made an announcement. The guys walked back to the hotel, picking up their bags and calling a cab.

At the airport, the guys lounged around at the gate, tired after a long trip. Their flight was called and Gavin and Ryan sat together, Gavin having the window and Ryan between Gav and Ray. Geoff was in the aisle across from them, keeping an eye on the couple, so they wouldn’t try anything. Michael sat between Geoff and jack, falling asleep almost instantly.

Gavin didn’t sleep this flight, he was confortable in Ryan’s arms but the two were talking, and much to the dislike to Ray, making out.

"I want to spend forever with you," Gavin whispered suddenly, shocking Ryan. The Gent looked at his boyfriend, smiling then kissing his forehead. "Forever sounds like a great place to start," he whispered back, pulling Gavin in for a deep kiss, snuggling against the Brit. "Team Love and Stuff, forever-ever," Gavin mumbled against Ryan’s chest. "Mmhmm, the best there is love," Ryan whispered back, nuzzling his cheek against Gavin’s hair, kissing the top of his head. Their flight home the start of their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys what did you think? love it, hate it? please let me know what i can do to improve. First time writing smut, so can you let me know if i need to change it. And sorry about details in New York City, from Australia so I'm not sure what's correct there, so yeah... please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
